Working The Dueling World
by CloxShadow
Summary: In the world of dueling things have seemed to decline. Tournaments have seem to disappear, and all the stadiums are all bare. Now one lone duelist is up to the challenge to hopefully bring back what use to be the most exciting game in the world.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my work. I'm a beginner at this kind of writing so any constructive criticism would be appreciated because I would like to continue this story more but I need feedback at the same time so I know my work is not going to waste. Enjoy hopefully.

Notes: This fan fiction is dueling central, it has talking but I'm trying to make it like 70% Dueling and 30% story or something along the lines of that. Also these cards are all TCG and OCG cards. I will not use fake cards unless I really really like a card I've seen in anime. I will not make up my own because I fell it wouldn't be right for this. Also the decks these people use are real life decks me and my friends have made/use and written down. They are not jumbled together junk decks. And finally during the duels I like to tell the hand size, attack points and life points because I think being a specific as possible is nicer to read.

**Era: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D**

Location: Conterfern City

City Info: Though not the richest city like in the world New Domino City it's not the poorest either like the Satellite. It's the kind of city that cries for help as the economy struggles and the population dwindles due to fact the people are moving out to better places. As for dueling well the best way to describe it is if your a duelist than your the cities bums. Sure the children like to play it to pass time since they don't have jobs, but as for the older folks it's not a popular thing like it use to. You either work for the factories or mom and pop shops which has dramatically grown up to ninety percent, or you make your living by dueling which has dramatically declined to seven percent.

**Working The Duel World**

**Chapter 1: Thieves** **Among The Giants**

"Hey how much for these grab bags?"

"Huh?" The clerk looked up from the counter only to see scruffy looking man holding some packages in his hand.

"I said how much are these card grab bags?" "Oh, those are two dollars a bag?"

Looking through his wallet Tony noticed that he was down to his last twenty until he got the time to go visit the bank.

"Well that sounds like a decent value. I'll take three and these singles I found in that box over there?"

Holding out the merchandise, she took the singles and determined there value. Seeing how hot it was today she wasn't in a very costumer friendly mood so she didn't want to be bothered very much.

"Tell you what hun, I sell all these singles for seven dollars and the grab bag for five dollars. I kind of want to leave early today so I'm feel like being generous if you leave in the next few seconds. Take it or leave it." Now holding out the cards in front of his face.

"Well that sounds like a fair price, I'll take." Handing her the twenty. "Ok thanks for your business feel free to come back anytime dear." She said as she handed him the change.

"Don't worry I always do." Tony replied as he walked out the doors and winked at her.

Leaving his favorite hobby shop, _Rwanda's Collectables,_ Tony decided he wanted to head back to the motel he was staying to get some rest until he noticed a few kids in the park a block away trading cards. Curious on if they had anything good for trading he instead J-Walked across the traffic and walked into the park.

"Hey I don't want this card. This card is useless for my collection what are you trying to pull." said one of the kids as he was verbally attacking the other kid who was obviously older.

"I thought it would be a good trade because I don't much else to trade for since I only get grab bags across the street." said the other kid who was now packing up his things because it looked he was not enjoying himself.

"Yea that's right run away Chuck, you have crap cards anywase." the kid yelled as the group was laughing now.

Not looking where he was walking he ran into Tony knocking over his box of cards.

"I'm so sorry mister, I wasn't looking where I was going." now trying to pick up his cards as fast as possible.

Noticing the cards on the ground, Tony started to help him pick up his cards.

"Hey you know what kid. I think I would like to trade you, some of this stuff would be pretty helpful for my deck." he commented as he was looking through his cards.

Surprised by the man's response the kid didn't know what to. Tony now taking out his grab bag, and searching his new cards.

"Here I'll give you _Great Long Nose_, _Timeater_, and for your _Darkblaze Dragon._ How does that sound?"

'What is this guy thinking he's being ripped off compared to me' thought Chuck "Umm sure mister I'll do that trade." As he handed over the card. Unaware that a middle aged man passing them by heard the whole conversation.

"Hey thanks kid, by the way I'm Tony and buying grab bags is nothing to be ashamed off. I do it all the time" said Tony as he was now sitting on the park bench taking out his deck and re-organizing it.

After he finished packing up all his cards he thanked Tony and started leaving the he looked over his shoulder noticed an older man approached his new friend Tony.

"Hey you, did I just hear you traded for a Darkblaze Dragon? And it was from a kid?" commented the older male.

After putting his deck back in his duel disk he looked up and noticed the glare in his eyes. "Yea what about it?"

"What kind of duelist are you? No respectable nor any good for that matter duelist does that kind of crap. You hear me?" It was very apparent to Tony that this man was picking a fight.

"Are you calling me a bad duelist sir?"

"Yes, I am and if you heard it from me than it's true." Now posing like he was 'The Man'

"Well if your up for it I would like to prove you wrong." Now attaching his disk to his arm.

Laughing now it if he was joking. "Your not from around here are you? You must not since you don't know who I am. I'm Frank Gizmo the best duelist in the city. But if you would like to try your luck by all means lets go." said Frank as he now attached his disk to is arm.

Tony: 8000 LP

Frank: 8000LP

"The challenged always starts first, thats how I roll" said Tony has drawing his hand (T Hand: 5)

"Oh so kind of you to say, but don't act so humble in front of me" shouted Frank as drew his six cards. (F Hand: 6)

"To start off I think I'll set this a monster in defense mode and set two cards"

Two vertical and a horizontal card appeared in front of Tony

"Your turn man, I hope you can put up a fight since your new around here and all" said Frank as he noticed his opponents studying his hand. (F Hand: 3)

"I'll try but I can't promise you anything" joked Tony as he drew his card (T Hand: 6)

"Before I start I have a proposition for you Frank?" "Yea and that is?" asked Frank impatiently

"Well I'm leaving this town in two days, to seek out potential duelist for my organization. What you say? Want to come?"

'Who does this guy think is' thought Frank as he was now staring down Tony. "Tell you what I'll join if you beat me."

Analyzing his hand for a second "I think I'll set two cards down and call it good"

Two cards flashed in front of Tony then disappeared (T Hand: 4)

"Well thats an interesting start for a first duel" Laughed Frank drawing is card (F Hand: 4)

"Since you won't take the offense I guess I will have I'll summon _Don Zaloog_" said Frank as a duel gunner with a eye patch rises from the ground (1.400 ATK)

"Then I will flip summon my _Cliff the Trap Remover_" as a dagger wielding scholar with tattoo scorpion on his shoulder jumps forth from the set card.

"Then I think I'll activate my face down continuous magic card I like to call _The A. Forces_ which raises each warrior on my side of the field 200 attack for each warrior or spellcaster I command" (Don 1,800 ATK, Cliff 1,600 ATK)

"Now ATK his life points directly _Don Zaloog_ and _Cliff_" Shouted Frank while Don fires his pistol and Cliff dives at Tony

Tony: 4600 LP

"Due to _Don Zaloog's _Effect and _Cliff's_ Effect you now have to destroy your right face down and remove the top 2 cards from your deck" The vertical card (_Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou_) shatters and _Darkblaze Dragon _and _Overwhelm_ were sent into the graveyard. (F Hand: 4)

'Huh why did he let those attacks through unless he has a crappy hand, whats his strategy' Thought Frank

"That was good move Frank one more of those and I'll probably be finished" said Tony as he drew his card. (T Hand: 5)

"Now I think I'll activate my trap card _Level Conversion Lab_, and this is how it works. I'll show you one monster in my hand and I think I'll pick this one" he said as he revealed to his opponent _The Creator_. His trap card comes face up as a test tube with _The Creator_ appears in front of Frank while a hunched fiend with a lab coat appears with a dice in his hand.

"Then my friend here rolls his six sided dice and if he rolls anything but a one thats the level my monster will become but if it's a one he will be sent to my graveyard"

Frank looking confused for a second but than realized the probability of the chance for a free summon. "Say what?"

The fiend tosses the dice into to the and as it comes smashing against the ground a two appears face up.

"Nice now I can summon my amigo here for no cost, come on out _Creator_" he said as lightning shoots out of the ground with a flash with a outline of a gigantic orange golem steps out of the portal (2,300 ATK)

"Though he appears weak for a level eight monster I assure you he makes up with his special ability, now by discarding one card from my I can revive a monster that has fallen in battle or in my case a discarded creature" said Tony as he discarded a warrior to his graveyard.

"Now come back _Darkblaze Dragon_" the creator shoots a lightning bolt towards the ground as a fire cyclone shoots as a black winged dragon appears (Attack 1,200 )

"Wow thats a really weak level seven star creature let me guess it can attack me directly right" chuckled Frank

Tony now laughing "Not exactly, you see when my Darkblaze Dragon is special summoned from the graveyard his attack and defense is doubled."

The dragon cries out as his body doubles in size (2,400 ATK)

"Now _Darkblaze _attack his _Don Zaloog _and _Creator_ smash _Cliff_" _Drakblaze_ exhaled a giant stream of fire at the _Don Zaloog_

"I don't think so I activate my trap _Widespread Ruin _which destroys your highest attacking monster, see yea dragon" _Don_ grabs a grenade from his back pocket and chucks it at the dragon then shatters as the explosion impales it.

"Well at least my Creator gets through" as the giant raises his fist and smashes Cliff to a flat corpse.

Frank: 7100

(Don Zaloog: Attack 1,600)

"I'll set one card and call it good" said Tony as a card flashes vertical before him (T Hand: 3)

"That was a pretty good move, but nothing to exciting yet" said Frank as he drew his card. (F Hand: 5)

"I'll activate my spell card_ Warrior Returning Alive _which allows me to brings a level four or lower warrior from my grave to my hand" Cliff's spirit rises from the graveyard and returns to his hand.

"Then I'll summon my lovely _Dark Scorpion Meanae the Thorn_"

A leathered wearing women appears next to Don as she lashes her thorny whip (Attack 1,000)

(Don Zaloog: Attack 1,800 ; Meanae The Thorn: Attack 1,400)

"Next I'll activate my spell equipment card from my hand_ Shooting Star Bow - Ceal _to_ Meanae, _which even though decreases her attack 1,000 I can now attack you directly with her." _Meanae_ transforms her whip into her new silver thorny bow (Attack: 400)

"Now Meanae attack him directly" Frank ordered

Meanae crouches as she aims for Tony and fires her silver arrow directly at him.

Tony:4400 LP

"Now since I have successfully attack you with her I can now add one Dark Scorpion card from my deck to my hand, and I think I'll add _Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong_"

"I'll set two card and thats it" (F Hand: 3)

"Time to strike back hopefully" drawing his card (T Hand: 4)

"From my hand I'll activate _Trade In, _which allows me discard a level eight monster to draw to cards" Sending a level eight fiend to his graveyard, then drawing two cards.

"Nice this will do, I'll set one monster and activate Creator's Effect, by discarding another card." Discarding a dinosaur to his grave and a horizontal card appears next to _The Creator_.

"Welcome back _Darkblaze Dragon_" the dragon cries out as it doubles in size again (Attack:2400)

"Now go _Darkblaze_ scorch his lady in waiting and _Creator_ attack _Don Zaloog_" Commanded Tony as the two giants charge towards the burglars.

"Not so fast I have another trump card, I activate _Waboku_. I'm not going to lose anyone this time." said Frank as three female priests appeared and created a barrier around the humans.

Tony was now getting kind of irritated "Dang, I guess _Don Zaloog _is really important to your strategy to protect him that much, I set two cards and end"

Two more vertical cards were set next to the already set card. (T Hand: 2)

"You have no idea" Laughed Frank drawing his card. (F Hand: 4)

"From my Hand Ill summon another Dark Scorpion, _Chick the Yellow" _

A scrony blonde boy holding a wooden mallet with a scorpion tattoo on his bicep appears from the portal next to _Don_.

"Hey are these guys a gang or something" joked Tony as he noticed they were all posing. (Attack: 1,000)

(_Don Zaloog_: Attack 2,000 ; _Meanae The Thorn_: Attack: 600; _Chick the Yellow: _1,600)

"Well yea there called the Dark Scorpions, I'm surprised you haven't heard of these cards there kind of well known cards. There a gang of thieves with there leader _Zaloog _leading them." commented Frank

"Speaking of which I will again equipped another _Shooting Star Bow - Ceal _to _Chick The Yellow, _which at cost will let him attack you directly" Chick throwing his mallet aside and picks up the silver bow from the ground. (Attack: 600)

"Now attack Tony directly _Meanae_ and _Chick_ no mercy" Yelled Frank as the two loaded and fired two silver arrows at Tony.

Tony LP: 3200

"And don't forget about there leader attack his face down!" Taking aim with his pistols the thief fired at the horizontal and revealed a oversized brown gerbil curled up into a ball.

"Ha, you attack my _Bubonic Vermin_ which activates when he is flipped summoned. It allows me to set another _Bubonic Vermin_ form my deck." allowing Tony to search his deck and set another copy of it.

"Thats fine because due to Meanae's effect I'm allowed to search my deck and add another Dark Scorpion to my hand , and I will pick the magic card _Mustering of the Dark Scorpions_" retorted Frank adding another card to his hand.

"And don't forget about Chicks effect which allows me to send a card on your side of the field to your hand, and I think I will send _The Creator_ back."

Chick now switching back to his mallet flies at the giant and swings his mallet.

"I going to have to rain check on that because I activate my trap _Interdimensional Matter Transporter _which cancels your effect and removes my creature from play until the end phase_" _revealing his face down and summons a machine teleporting it and _The Creator_ out of play.

"You were lucky that time but next round its all over because I activate my spell I just drew _Mustering of the Dark Scorpions._ Which allows me to special summon any Dark Scorpion my my hand as long as I have _Don Zaloog _on the field."

_Don_ now holding up a rooster sheet and started calling everyone in the gang. Now appearing right in front of Tony's eyes.

"Meanae, here. Chick,here. Cliff, here. Gorg, here. Excellent together we THE DARK SCORPIONS" together now posing in really awkward stance.

"Wow that was really corny" laughed Tony.

"Well what is corny to you is what makes me win don't forget the effect of _The A. Forces" _now pointing at all five warriors.

(_Don Zaloog_: Attack 2,400 ; _Meanae The Thorn_: Direct Attack: 1,000; _Chick the Yellow: _Direct Attack1,000; _Cliff The Trap Remover_: Attack 2,200; _Gorg The Strong_: Attack 2,800)

Stopped laughing Tony then came to the realization of what he's up against. "Holy crap, that's buff." he exclaimed

"Well unless you can stop me this turn your going to lose." commented Frank (F Hand: 0)

Drawing his card Tony needed a plan and he needed it fast. (T Hand: 4)

"To start this turn off I'll flip my _Bubonic Vermin_ so I can can set another copy of it" searching his deck and placing another set monster then shuffled the deck.

"Next I will sacrifice my two _Bubonic Vermin's _ so I can summon _Sword Hunter" _

Appearing from the light a masked wild man with multiple swords attached to his back and hands appears. (Attack: 2450)

"Then I will activate _The Creator's _effect again so I can summon a new creature from my graveyard." Discarding a magic card to the grave.

"Say hello to another power house. _Invader Of Darkness_."

Black fog now spreading across the floor a blacked cloaked masked gentleman rises next to the army of giants. (Attack: 2,900)

"Next I will special summon _Gilasaurus_, which would allow you to special summon a creature from graveyard but your field is full so sorry"

A tiny brown dinosaur speeds out of the portal than screams at the army of giants next to it. (Attack 1,400)

"Then finally I will reveal my face down magic equip card known as_ Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou _and give it to my _Darkblaze Dragon._" Discarding his last card into the graveyard.

Spiraling down into the ground a giant steel sword appears as the dragon picks it up (Attack: 2,900)

"Now go _Darkblaze_ slash down _Gorg_ with flaming slash!" Commanded Tony as the dragon picked up speed diving down at the muscular man.

"Nice try but I activate my quick play magic Book of Eclipse which flips down all face up monsters, it's over Tony I win." mocked Frank as a book appeared above all the creatures.

Chuckling at first was what Frank could hear but he looked at Tony he could see him laughing in joy.

"What's so funny Tony, you just lost!" yelled Frank "Look again Frank it seems you have miss calculated because your book doesn't seem to be working."

Frank looked up and noticed the book was now gone. "What! How the hell did that happen!"

"It seems you didn't pay attention to my creatures at all my _Invader of Darkness _negates all quick play magic as long as he is on the field. Now watch and be awed" As he pointed towards his dragon.

Then turning his head and seeing _Gorg_ being impaled by the flaming sword and shatters before his eyes.

Frank: 7000

"Well at least your not going to take me out this turn." Frank sighed

"Wrong again Frank _Drakblaze_ has a special ability that you were mocking earlier. Because every time he destroys a monster you lose life points equal to your creatures attack. Which if I''m correct it was 2,800."

"Son of a..." yelled Frank as the dragon shot a stream of fire at him

Frank LP: 3200

(_Don Zaloog_: Attack 2,200 ; _Meanae The Thorn_: Direct Attack: 800; _Chick the Yellow: _Direct Attack800; _Cliff The Trap Remover_: Attack 2,000)

"Now go forth my giants and finish this off!" Tony ordered seeing his giants rampaging at the thieves

Raising his fist _The Creator_ pounded his fist down to flatten Don

Frank LP: 3100

(_Meanae The Thorn_: Direct Attack: 600; _Chick the Yellow: _Direct Attack600; _Cliff The Trap Remover_: Attack 1,800)

Getting into stance the _Sword Hunter _dashes at _Cliff _and impales with two swords

Frank LP: 2450

(_Meanae The Thorn_: Direct Attack: 400; _Chick the Yellow: _Direct Attack400)

Charging at _Meanae Gilasaurus _plunges towards her and devours

Frank LP: 1450

_(Chick the Yellow: _Direct Attack400)

Then finally _Invader OF Darkness_ evaporates _Chick_ into nothing

Frank LP: 0

'Holy crap, who is this guy?' thought Chuck as he was secretly observing the whole duel behind a couple of bushes

Being totally shocked by the beginners OTK Frank fell to his knees in disappear as the holograms disappeared.

"Hey, Frank don't be so down it was a really close duel and I thought you did really good!" said Tony as he was walking over to him and helping him back up.

Frank started to laugh because for the first time in a few months he actually enjoyed a duel. "You know what, it was a really good duel and I actually enjoyed it. It's been so long since I was so into it. It feels great." he claimed as he got back to his feet and sat on the bench behind him.

"You know I think you got what it takes to be a duelist, and thats really a hard thing to say especially in this kind of place. I think I'm going to take you up on that trip your talking about, what kind of organization is it anywase." Frank said as he raised his hand

Tony smiled and accepted the handshake as a jester of alliance "Well thats good to hear, I'm staying at the motel on Broadson street for two more days in Room 45. So if you find anyone else who wants the offer or want to visit, you know were I am. As for information about the organization well talk about that later."

"Sounds good I might take a look around to see if there is anymore potential here. But for now I'm going to head back to my place to rest. So I will be over tomorrow morning." Said Frank as he and Tony were walking towards the exit of the park.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yea Frank?"

"Have you heard of _Necrovalley_?"

"No...why?"

"Just wondering..."

To be continued.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: When it says "Work in Progress" It just means in the story there a work in progress.

*=New Card

**Tony's Deck **His Status: Work in Progress

AKA: The Creator Deck

Strategy: Swarm OTK Strategy:

Monsters

Lv1-4

Gilasaurus* x 1

Bubonic Vermin* x 3

Lv7-12

The Creator* x 1

Darkblaze Dragon* x 1

Invader of Darkness* x 1

Sword Hunter* x 1

Magic

Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou* x 2

Trade In* x 1

Trap

Interdimensional Matter Transporter* x 1

Overwhelm* x 1

Level Conversion Lab* x 1

Unknown Cards

Set Magic Or Trap* x 1

Warrior* x 1

Dinosaur* x 1

**Frank's Deck** His Status: Work In progress

AKA: Dark Scorpion Force

Strategy: Mill/Swarm Lock down

Monsters

Lv1-4

Don Zaloog* x 1

Cliff The Trap Remover* x 1

Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow* x 1

Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn* x 1

Lv5-6

Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong* x 1

Magic

Mustering of the Dark Scorpions* x 1

Book of Eclipse* x 1

Shooting Star Bow - Ceal* x 2

The A. Forces* x 1

Warrior Returning Alive* x 1

Trap

Widespread Ruin* x 1

Waboku* x 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my work. I'm a beginner at this kind of writing so any constructive criticism would be appreciated because I would like to continue this story more but I need feedback at the same time so I know my work is not going to waste. Enjoy hopefully.

Notes: This fan fiction is dueling central, it has talking but I'm trying to make it like 70% Dueling and 30% story or something along the lines of that. Also these cards are all TCG and OCG cards. I will not use fake cards unless I really really like a card I've seen in anime. I will not make up my own because I fell it wouldn't be right for this. Also the decks these people use are real life decks me and my friends have made/use and written down. They are not jumbled together junk decks. And finally during the duels I like to tell the hand size, attack points and life points because I think being a specific as possible is nicer to read.

Era: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D

Location: Conterfern City

City Info: Though not the richest city like in the world New Domino City it's not the poorest either like the Satellite. It's the kind of city that cries for help as the economy struggles and the population dwindles due to fact the people are moving out to better places. As for dueling well the best way to describe it is if your a duelist than your the cities bums. Sure the children like to play it to pass time since they don't have jobs, but as for the older folks it's not a popular thing like it use to. You either work for the factories or mom and pop shops which has dramatically grown up to ninety percent, or you make your living by dueling which has dramatically declined to seven percent.

**Working The Duel World**

**Chapter 2: Burning Down the Real Estate**

As the bus was halting to it's last stop before heading back to town Snake grabbed his bad and hoped off to look for the building.

Then turning his head to the left he noticed a run down storage facility with a man in a business suit walking around the outer perimeter carrying a brown briefcase.

"Excuse are you the realtor of this building?" Snake asked walking towards the man in black

"Huh? Oh are you interested in buying this building? Please follow me I'll show the inside." said the businessman who surprised to see a interested buyer.

As Snake followed the man he noticed the ground was not covered in anything but dirt ground and lots of dust. As for the building itself it was an eye sore to look at because the original paint was gone and graffiti was the only colorful thing left sprayed all over the place.

"Though the outside doesn't look as nice as most places, a little sweet could make it at least decent to look at" he said as he was fumbling through the keys and leading Snake to the entrance of the facility.

"As you can see each doors are ten feet high seven feet across so it could easy to get your storage goods into the building" he also added as he was unlocking the double doors.

"Well me and my colleague are not in the storage business, we're looking for a building that could be our base for our organization." said Snake as he was writing down some notes on his notebook he took form his backpack.

Looking around he could see all the windows were broken with glass shattered everywhere with scraps of metal torn off the walls which were rusting. Also the only stairwell that leads to the only office looks like it would fall apart if he took one step on it. And the fact that the dust was so dense it would be hard to breath in here after another five minutes.

"Well after taking in consideration the flaws and doing my own calculations I would say the best price you would get for this place is $80,000. And takes being generous, I suggest you take it because I don't anyone else would be stupid enough to come all the way out here take glance of this building and still pay $300,000." he said as he was now staring down the businessman.

"Excuse me but I'm the one who would know the going price since I'm the real estate agent here" claimed the business man who was now getting defensive

"Oh is that so huh? Well how much you want to bet if I call another Real Estate agency and ask them to come over here and inspect this building and still give me the same price you did? And better yet what would the chances be that they would condemn this building for major safety issues and bring in a wrecking crew and demolish this place?" said Snake as he pulled out his cell phone form his back pocket while accidently dropped one of his cards that was stuffed back there.

"Who are you calling?" questioned the man who was now getting very frustrated with the potential buyer

"I'm calling the city building safety committee. I'm sorry but this building is very unsafe and I have no choice but to report this building." bluffed Snake as he was dialing some random number into the screen.

"Hello? Is the building safety committee? Yes, OK my name is Snake and I have a major safety compliant about a storage facility on the outskirts of town and I'm afraid major human accidents could occur if something doesn't can send a inspector? Great, hold on. Excuse me sir whats this buildings address?" asked Snake while the business man looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Wait, I'll sell you this place for $150,000. How does that sound I cut the price in half Pretty good deal huh?" he said as he was stumbling through his own words.

"I'm waiting." said Snake as he was impatiently holding the phone against his ear.

As the man was panicking his eyes glimpse a rectangular shape card on the ground and picked it up and started to laugh.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my buyer is a duelist. Can't say I'm surprised though seeing how your haggling me with your street ways. l make your a deal, if you beat me in a duel I'll sell it for $80,000. But if I win you'll buy it for double my original price. What you say?" said the business man as he took out his duel disk from his brief case.

Snake stared for a second and smirked as he always likes it when everything goes exactly how he planned it. Then hung up the phone and and grabbed his red red duel disk from his backpack.

"OK you have a deal, sir. Though you don't know my strategy I could be a ex-champion for all you." laughed Snake as he shuffled his deck.

"Well either way I'm getting payed after this duel, and I doubt some smooth talking punk can beat me since I use to spend most of my free time traveling and dueling." remarked the suited man shuffling his deck.

Snake LP: 8,000

Businessman LP: 8,000

"I'll start things off, so tough luck man." said Snake as he drew his card (S Hand:6)

"I really don't want to stay to long in this building so I'll make this quick, go _Solar Flare Dragon_!"

A fiery portal appears in front of him as a snake slithers out and hisses at the man than catches on fire.

"Then I'll set three face downs and I'll end my turn." smirked Snake as three vertical cards appeared behind the fire serpent. (S Hand: 2)

"Fine than I'll make this quick as well." stated the suited man drawing his first card.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell at my end phase when _Solar Flare Dragon_ is out you take 500 damage." chuckled Snake

Inhaling a chunk of the dust in the serpent spit out a large fiery ball at his opponent

Businessman LP: 7,500

"Ha, that was nothing I'll show you a move." looking at his hand (B.M. Hand:6)

"I think I'll start off by summoning my _Dream Clown."_ as the card was set Snake could hear a maniacal laughter as a the purpled hair clown slowly steps out of the hazy portal.(Attack 1,200)

"Than I'll activate my magic card _Earthquake, _which switches all monsters to monsters to defense mode." said the business man as the ground around them started to shaking and forcing _Solar Flare_ and _Dream Clown _into the hurtle position.

(_Dream Clown Defense_: 800; _Solar Flare Dragon_ Defense: 900)

"Wow you switched my monster to defense big woop" mocked Snake until he noticed _Solar Flare_ disappearing from battle

"Thanks to my _Dream Clowns_ effect when he goes to defense mode I can destroy one monster on your field." he laughed

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn" he said as vertical card appeared in front of him (BM Hand: 3)

"Well that was sure interesting..." drawing his card (S Hand: 3)

"OK time to get serious from my hand I'll activate my continuous magic card _Wave Motion Cannon_"

As the card is played a green grounded cannon appears next to Snake with a dial on the side of it.

"And this is how it works for every one of my turns that goes by the dial on this cannon goes up and when I choose to fire you take 1000 damage times the number on the dial." said Frank as the cannon started to charge.

"Then I'll set one monster and your go." (S Hand: 1)

"If I let that cannon go to high I'll defiantly lose I better finish you off faster than I would normally" said the business man drawing his card (B.M. Hand:4)

"During my draw phase I would like to activate my face down known as _Zero Gravity _which switches the battle position of all face up monsters on the field."

As the card disappears Dream Clown started to fly in the air as the gravity started to shift.(Attack 1,200)

"Now I'll summon another one of my creatures called Drillriod"

As the ground cracks and creates a fissure as cartooney machine with drills on it's face and hands comes up. (Attack 1,600)

"Then before I attack I'll activate my own continuous spell card _Stumbling_ which forces each monster to defense the turn it is summoned"

Appearing face up in front him the ground turned all rocky and jagged.

"Then finally I'll switch my Dream Clown to defense mode so I can destroy your face down creature." Taking his card and turning it horizontal.

As the clown started spreading sleepy gas across the room a mechanical dog appeared form the face down card and whined as it shattered.

"Well thank sir, I was willing to take the damage but because _Mecha-Dog Marron _was destroyed by an effect only you take 1000 damage." laughed Snake as the spirit of the dog growled and bites the man.

Business Man LP: 6500

"Well that was annoying and convenient for you, but I still get to attack you directly with my Drillroid, attack!" commanded the suited man as the machine fired up it's engine and charged at his opponent.

"Sorry wrong, again 'cause now I'm activating my face trap _Dimensional Wall_ and any damage I would take you take instead, sorry nice try." laughed Snake as the machine halted and charged the other direction

Business Man LP: 4900

The suited man just stood there in amazement as Snake was just laughing it up "Wow...Just...Wow...I guess I'll set one card and call it good" he said as another vertical card appeared in front of him (BM Hand: 1)

"Yes it was I thought it was hilarious" joked Snake drawing his card noticing it was the "card". (S Hand 2)

(_W.M.C_ Count:1)

"Well I think it's time I rap things up here but first I activate my face down trap _Secret Barrel_, you seem to have a lot of cards. Tell me how many?" Snake asked as he was counting all the cards on the man's field.

"Uhh well I have four on the field and three in my hand so seven. Why?" confused from the stupid question.

"Well now you take 200 damage for every card on your field in hand so lets see seven times two hundred thats fourteen hundred. Fire!" he ordered as seven cannons flipped over from the ground and shot at the business man.

Business Man LP: 3500

"Then it's time for you to meet my not so little friend known as_ LAVA GOLEM!_" throwing his card to the suited man

Catching it between his fingers he noticed it had 3000 attack. "What!? Are you getting light headed or something because you just gave my a card equivalent to _Blue Eyes_!" laughed the business man as he was holding it in front of Snake.

Snake smirked as the man was taunting him "I think your the light headed one sir because now your going to have to sacrifice your friends there to summon him"

Seeing his _Drilliod_ and _Dream Clown _shattering before his eyes as the ground started shaking and the ground around suddenly burst under him as a thick iron cage engulfs him while a colossus lava fiend appears behind him with a lifeless stare at him. (Defense: 2500)

"Well it doesn't matter much seeing how those two combined creatures weren't even equals to this!" exclaimed the business man as he was chuckling

"I end my turn..." (Snake H: 1)

"Not even a monster wow I must of thought your were going to throw down another burn card oh well!" Laughed the business man drawing his card (B.M Hand: 2)

Before making his move he noticed the fiery beast behind him roar as a lava wave rises behind and slams against his back "Ahh whats going on!?"

Business Man LP: 2500

"Oh did I forget to tell you the special ability my Lava Golem?" taunted Snake "Well at the cost of switching control my power house you lose 1000 life points every standby phase"

Laughing because he was caught off guard "Well thats the last time I'm going to be caught off guard because now I'm going to finish you off next turn! I activate _Giant Trunade_ which send_s_ all spells and traps back to your hand" revealing his spell card as it rises from the ground

Feeling the gusts from the angry ocean spirit all traps and spells returned to both there hands (S Hand: 3) (B.M. Hand: 3)

"Than I'll summon my _Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke_!" taunted the man as a robbed dagger wielding Nina appears from the portal. (Attack: 1800)

"Now attack him directly my adversaries!" ordered the man as the ninja back slashed Snake and being hit in the front by a wave of lava

Snakes LP: 3200

"Ahhh that's smart!" coughed Snake

"It doesn't matter what you do next turn because I'll still attack directly with my two creatures and one more coming next turn!" laughed the man (B.M. Hand: 2)

Turning his grin to a frown Snake now was ticked off "We'll see about that!" drawing his card (S Hand:4)

Examing his cards while trying to figure if he should activate wave motion cannon or not

"I'll set three cards and end my turn" said Snake as three vertical cards appear before him (S Hand: 1)

Seeing what appeared in front of him the business man to frowned "Well I don't like the looks of those face downs at all...." drawing his card (B.M. Hand: 3)

Again the fiery golem smashes the suited man with a wave of lava

Business Man LP: 1500

Looking at his hand now he realized that if he doesn't make his move the probability he'll get burned next turn is to high

"But sometimes you have to take a chance. I summon _Mystic Swordsman Lv 2_!" (Attack: 900)

As a glowing portal appears a hooded grey hooded child jumps out with a long curved sword

"I'm going to do this strategically, don't want this to back fire. Attack _Mystic Swordsmans _and _Grand Master Sasuke_" he commanded as the two swordsman flew at Snake and slashed his chest

Snakes LP: 500

"I'm surprised you planned that attack so well knowing that if your _Lava Golem _attacks first it could kill you." commented Snake

"Well since your deck is based on in inflicting life points I came to the conclusion that you would activate something to back fire if I attacked with my strongest monster. but don't try to flatter me. I end my...." said the business man until he was interrupted

"Unfortunately sir your well planned attack was just to steps behind mine because I activate my facedown _Ceasefire_!" snared Snake as he revealed his face down which showed two men coming to written agreement

"And how fitting is it to end this duel with this card, as you see for every effect monster on the field you take 500 damage" laughed Snake as the card shot a energy wave at the suited man

"Ahhhh..you played me you assh.." yelled the man before getting hit by the blast

Business Man LP: 0

Falling to his knees the suited man couldn't believe he was suckered from the first minute he met this guy.

"Well sir I'm sorry it had to come to this but you backed yourself into that corner don't act so surprised that you lost especially since it's only natural crooks like you get whats coming to them sooner of later." he commented as he was putting his duel disk in his backpack.

"Now I suggest you take out those papers for me to sign or I'm going to have to report this incident to not only the committee but also to local the real estate agencies

so you won't be able to sell another piece of property again." said Snake as he was walking over to the business man.

Grumbling and cursing a few times the man finally got to his knees and opened his brown suitcase and took out the papers.

Rewriting a new form for the new price he handed the papers to him.

"Just sign it and get out of my face!" snarled the man as Snake was signing his name.

Handing him back the papers and putting his pack over his shoulders "I appreciate your business sir and those keys for this place will be useless to me. I'm going to call for a locksmith to come here in the next few days to change the locks." Snake stated as he headed out the twin doors and smirked at him

Now waiting at the bus stop that headed back to town Snake felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out.

"Hello? Hey Hows it going? Good to hear....Listen... Yea thats right I made the deal at a much better price than we thought...Well you know a master barter never tells his secrets....OK...Yea we'll can come by tomorrow and check it out if you want to....Well the bus is here so I'll see you in 20 Tony." said Snake hanging up his phone and stepped up the stairs to the bus operator.

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: When it says "Work in Progress" It just means in the story there a work in progress.

*=New Card

**Snake's Deck **

His Status: Work in Progress

AKA: Burn Alive

Strategy: Effect Damage/Reflect Damage

Monsters

Lv1-4

Solar Flare Dragon* x 1

Mecha-Dog Marron* x 1

Lv7-12

Lave Golem* x 1

Magic

Wave Motion Cannon* x 1

Trap

Ceasefire* x 1

Dimensional Wall* x 1

Secret Barrel* x 1

Unknown Cards

Spell or Traps x 2

**Business Man's Deck **

His Status: Finished

AKA: Offensive Defense

Strategy: Battle Position Change

Monsters

Lv1-4

Dream Clown* x 1

Drilliod* x 1

Grand Master Sasuke* x 1

Mystic Swordsman Lv2* x 1

Magic

Stumbling* x 1

Earthquake* x 1

Trap

Zero Gravity* x 1


End file.
